Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Fallen Cradle
Fallen Cradle is the Domain of the summon White bird. It is a chilly looking domain void of life, with wreckage of buildings scattered across the field. Uniquely, Fallen Cradle manifested itself from thin air via a massive surge of magical upheaval. Overview At the border of Fallen Cradle, its edges are presented as incredibly clean-looking, as if the location is "cropped" into existence, and whatever used to be said location is erased or overwritten without a trace. From a bird's eye view, the Fallen Cradle covers the shape of a perfect circle, with small geometrical patterns jutting out of the shape. Thanks to its geographical formation, Fallen Cradle is one of the highest spot within the Dream. Fallen Cradle is generally divided into 2 layers (or stratum), the first "outer" layer being a cold, dead looking area with various huge machines and destroyed constructions strewn across the field. Small patches of fine particles resembling snow can be seen on the walking surfaces. Going past the first layer and proceeding into the 2nd "inner" Stratum, Fallen Cradle depicts a very different scenery; a snowy-landscape of a city buried in a field of white with only some of the buildings' top portion jutting out. Although there are shallow slopes here and there, there is no exact "ground floor" in the 2nd Stratum, as the walking surfaces are basically accumulated piles and piles of snowy particles. Contrary to its appearance, these particles' composition are that of Aether-based rather than ice crystals. The layer composition of these particles are incredibly packed, and are capable of supporting incredible weight thanks to its magical properties. At the same time, the particles will subtly readjust its composition for every footstep left on the surface, erasing any traces within seconds. Hidden between the buildings are statues of humans half buried on the ground. These statues are made of the same light particles found in the atmosphere; most of them assuming idyllic poses or horror. The statues are incredibly fragile, and even the lightest touch will disperse them into the air. Fallen Cradle is a unique Domain of its own not affected by the native geography; rather than mixing elements of the Summons and native elements of the dream, Fallen Cradle "overwrites" the original spot completely when manifested. Its standalone property also extends to its complete negation to the solar phase; no matter the state of the sun is, Fallen Cradle will remain a constant form of ruined city buried in snow. However, destroying White bird will return the area to the dream's native state, complete with the solar phase changes. Story Main *White bird :*Encephalopathy *Chromophore *Decision *Snowstorm *Vista Sub-stories An assortment of short-stories/events that takes place within Fallen Cradle. They are not necessarily related to the main chapters, but provides occasional insight about the characters. *Dull & Glow *Links in the Chain Gameplay Fallen Cradle/2nd Stratum is a playable stage for combat. In the Fallen Cradle, it is possible for characters to take cover/wall rush with the buildings jutting out of the snow pile, but some of them will simply crumble and reduce the momentum on impact. During the stage transition, the Aether atmosphere becomes activated, sweeping up a snowstorm and the snowfall's intensity doubles. Within the snowstorm, the dash gauge depletes 1.5x faster than usual, and all characters' lock-on will be reset and disabled whenever the snowstorm reaches a whiteout (2 seconds). However, in the last 120 seconds of the match, the snowstorm will abruptly stop, and the sky will slowly fade into a monochromatic shade. Snowstorm will also activate prematurely if White bird is successfully summoned into the Fallen Cradle. *'Size:' Large *'Theme': City Ruins/Shade *'100 Wins Title:' Beautiful World Boss Battles White bird= White bird as an enemy can be fought as a boss in the Fallen Cradle. During White bird's boss fight, the Fallen Cradle is in permanent snowstorm until it is defeated. Contrary to its appearance, White bird moves organically similar to human behavior, and possesses an eerie sense of grace/intricacy. White bird will always start the match with a charged version of White Glint, which covers a much larger blast radius, penetrates all types of shielding/guard, and will one-hit kill anything caught (i.e: it can party wipe if all 3 characters are hit). Charged White Glint takes 12 seconds to charge, during which White bird is impervious to flinching unless it receives ≥3,600 HP damage (/total; within those 12 seconds). Otherwise getting out of the firing range also works. Whether charge White Glint is successfully executed or not, a whiteout will inevitably followup, which resets all characters' targeting. After the whiteout, the snowstorm will also reset to "calmest", which gradually grows into another whiteout. The "calm" period of snowstorm lasts for 92 seconds, and during this time, White bird camouflages within the snowstorm to snipe characters with Lycoris (homing lasers) or regular White Glint (energy wave). If spotted in-range, White bird will also engage in close-range with weaker versions of Diamond Dust (claw strike). On the 80th second, there is a very high chance of White bird charging up another wave of White Glint, a pattern that will continue until it is beaten. Deadlocking White bird at close-range will reduce the likelihood of charged White Glint. Once 20% of its health is depleted, White bird will start using its boosters, which allows it to teleport across the field. For every 80th second, White bird will always teleport away from the characters and start charging White Glint. The pattern lasts until 50% of its health depleted, in which White bird will stagger, granting a moment of catharsis before shit hits the fan. After that, White bird's AI cranks its aggression to max, and the down-time of its attacks reduces drastically; it will mix-up ranged attacks then teleports in-range for a complete version of Diamond Dust or vice-versa. Charged White Glint at every 80th second also becomes randomized; White bird will sometimes just exploit the whiteout reset to overwhelm all characters with full aggression. |-| Ruger= Ruger can be fought as a challenge boss in the Fallen Cradle. Defeating Ruger only requires you to incapacitate him once, but he has to deplete all 3 Lifepoint of the party. So Ruger is in a boss rush as much as you're fighting a single unit boss. His AI also an input-reading bastard. Ruger retains all of his options, but his HP is bumped to 10,500 and BRV to 3,000. His Ex Skills' cooldown duration are also reduced. Ruger's starts his position at one of the building's top overlooking the party, and he will always start the match with a taunt. At the 'first' phase of the match, he'll alternate between rushing down or sniping the party with ChargedLast Word. Once his health drops to 50%, Ruger will retreat and pop a Recovery Vial, fully restoring his state to the start of the match. Ruger will only do this once for the entirely of the match as the indicator of your progress. After recovery, Ruger gains a new exclusive attack, Distortion Macabre, where he rushes at 1 opponent and unleash a streaming barrage of sword slashes at breakneck speed, 10 slashes in total. Within those 10 slashes, if Ruger's BRV is higher than the target's HP, he'll use the killing finisher Severing Seven Shades, where the entire stage freezes as Ruger enters Install delivering a devastating slash on the entire field . The finisher is completely infallible, and will instantly kill the entire party. However, this will only deduct 1 Lifepoint. If the BRV>HP requirement is not met, Ruger will either Distortion Cancel or finish with a ChargeDaybreak . If Ruger has a Distortion Charge while using this move, the initial rush will turn into a teleport. Ruger will not use this attack if he is in Install state. Post-Recovery-Vial, once Ruger's HP drops to 30%, there's a 70% chance of him activating Distortion Install Terminal. However, all limitations of the Install remains (ex: 1 use only, 30 seconds duration); so comes down to either you survive his onslaught for 30 seconds or he wipes out the party first. Within the last 30 seconds, if Ruger is in post-Recovery Vial, and he hasn't activated his Install state, he'll definitely use it now. If the last 30 seconds has Ruger not popping a Recovery Vial yet, he'll instead use another exclusive, Gradation Arms: Branch Cutter. Unlike Severing Seven Shades, this move is not only completely infallible + hits full stage, but also ignores Lifepoints—once he executes the attack, he'll send you straight to game over. When Ruger is fought in the Fallen Cradle, the snowstorm will only activate if he enters Install. Ruger himself is immune to the snowstorm's penalty , but his 2 attacks, Charge/InstallLast Word and Sync Strike has default enforced tracking that ignores these limitations to begin with. Although ganking Ruger close with one-another will quickly deplete his health, it is only recommended to do so before he pops Recovery Vial since it leaves all characters open the instant he enters Install. Category: Locations